We are not broken
by Kindred01
Summary: He become a father to a child he doesn't want.


The night that Lily and James died, was the night he ended up becoming a father. He arrived at the Potter house when James Potter had asked him for help, saying Lily was acting strange. However what he didn't expect to see was the body of James Potter on the floor in the kitchen. His wand had rolled out of his hand and lay by his fingers tip, his eyes were open wide and glassy from the killing curse.

The kitchen it looks like James put up a real fight, chairs were knocked over and there was table was on its side with a hole through the middle. Draws have been pulled out of the cabinet and burn marks covered the walls. It almost made Severus feel guilty that the man is dead, he knelt down and gently closes the man's eyes before standing up, he maybe have taken time to close James eyes but that was because he couldn't stand that dead stare.

But here was here for Lily and not to morn James Potter he moving quickly though the first floor of the house going from room to room looking for Lily and her child "LILY!" He cried out as he find out that every room down stairs looked like there had been a struggle. He feared that there had been a raid. He stood in the door away of the living room seeing the sofa turned the book shelves knocked down sending book scattering everywhere. He stood there and ran his hands down his face when he heard a child cry out from upstairs making him turning and runs up the stairs "LILY!" He cried out once again.

He could hear a child crying as he approached the only room with a broken door, he walks into the child's room the light from the nightlight was slowing spinning around lighting the room up with stars and moons. Severus stood there his heart pounding as he looked at the figure of Lily standing over the baby's cot, There Severus could see the baby crying as he sat there looking up at his mother. "Lily." Severus whispered her name. But she didn't seem to react, he could feel his heart banging against his rib cage as he looked at her.

"Lily." He called out a little louder, her body jerked and she turned to look at him blood covered her clothes and it made Severus think of the wounds on James' arms, her eyes seemed to be darker green as she looked at the vampire man "What is happening?" He asked her, his mouth was like sand paper and he didn't know who he could speak as his throat felt like it was closing up.

"He had to die, he lied to me this isn't my child I can feel, this… thing isn't mine James lied to me!" She hissed angrily her wand in her hand, he had a death grip on her wand as he looked like she could give Bellatrix a run for her mind.

"What are you talking about of course that is your son?" Severus said calmly as he could, as much as he hates the thought of James' offspring he won't let a child get hurt.

"No!" She snapped as she pointed the wand back at Harry, her hand was shaking as a smell flew out just missing the child and cutting into the wall. It was then that Severus realised that something was really wrong with Lily. "THIS IS NOT MY SON! IT'S JAMES AND HIS!" She spat almost with venom on her tongue.

Snape blinked in shock as he looked at the boy who was holding a wolf teddy in his arms, as he curled up crying he already had blood running down the side of the small face. "Who?" He asked softly,

"VERNON!" She screamed

"Your brother in law?" Severus, was scared now at how crazy Lily seem to be, she killed James and she will kill her child if Severus didn't do something. He wondered if he could calm her down "Lily my sweet flower come to me give me a hug, we will make this all better I promises you." He whispered softly,

She looked at him with wide eyes as she lowered her wand and walked up to the dark haired man "You believe me don't you Sev?" She asked him, Severus nodded his head with a smile as he warped his arms around her

"Of course I believe you my flower, how could I not." He whispered, as he held her close he looked at the child who was whimpering in the bed.

"So you will help me kill the child?" She asked as she looked up at him, He could see a red ring around her eyes green orbs and it made him freeze as he looked at her and cupped her face.

"How about we call Ablus." He whispered as he moved his hand to look at her wrists, he saw the strange tattoo of an eye. She pulled her hands back and jabbed her wand into his chest.

"He was already here and did nothing! I told him! I told him the brat wasn't mine but a lemon drop a cup of tea is his answer." He screeched as she turned back to the child, who whimpered she again flicked her wand to her once again and again it miss scarring the wall.

"Flower please just because you think the child isn't yours doesn't mean he had to die!" Severus said, clearly it was the wrong thing to say, as she wiped around and snarled at him

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE ON MY SIDE!" She screamed, her magic cracked making the glass crack on the windows. The vampire winced as she snarled at him "YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM LIARS!"

"Incarcerous" Severus called out as he flicked his wand at her, she gasped and fell to the ground as she writhed screaming blue murdered as she laid there with thick rope warped around her. Severus stepped over her and moved to the cot.

He looked down at the green eyed and sighed as he picked up a blanket and then warped around the boy and then he picked him up and held him close to his chest. He wiped the blood off Harry's face and looked at the small wound. The little boy whimpered and held the man's shirt, the vampire kissed the top of the boy's head and then looked back at Lily who was still screaming as she tried escape from there blind.

Harry let out a whimper making Severus look up at the child "It's okay my flower I've got you." He told him as bright green eyes looked up at him watching him. He moved into James and Lily's bed chambers and moved to the fire place. He placed Harry on the bed and picked up the box of floo powder, he was going to called Dumbledore but something told him that the old wizard might have had something to do with Liy going to crazy. Rubbing his temples he threw a handful of powder into the fire place "Remus Lupin!" He called out.

It wasn't long before the dusty blonde appeared in the bed chambers making the werewolf confused at why he was there talking to Snape in James' room. "What is going on?" He asked the vampire, he saw Harry on the bed and then he looked back at the man

"I'm not sure where to start." He asked "Potter contacted me Lily was acting strange he told me and he wanted me to look her over. I arrived here for dinner only to find…James Potter dead and Lily trying to kill Harry." The wolf stood frozen as he looked at the man.

"I…I don't believe you." He whispered,

"She is in Harry's bed room in a body bind." Severus said, Remus moved towards the door to see for himself when Lily appeared in the door away.

Her eyes redder than before as she looked at the two men in the room "Lils." Remus called out her name, her eyes flickered from the child on the bed to the wolf in the room, and she raised her wand and flicked it at him without saying word. Remus let out a cry as he fell to the ground holding his chest. Her eyes turned back to her son, Severus pointed his wand at her

"LILY STOP!" He yelled, she turned too looked at him "Stop please just stop!" He begged her, her lips curled up into a snarl as she looked wild in her eyes again she readied her wand "EXPELLIARMUS!" He shouted, the wand flicked out her hand and landed next to Remus who was still laying on the ground bleeding "Grab her wand!" Severus told him. Using his free arm he took the wand and held it close to himself. "Lily flower please it's me Severus." He tried begged to her but she just seem to look past him as if he wasn't there but someone else was.

Harry started to cry on the bed making her lash out at the child by slapping him, Severus felt his heart tighten as the boy lay still on the bed he raised his wand and pointed it to her before she could strike the boy again "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. The green light hit her in the chest, she screamed before falling to the floor with a thud. In the quiet room her fall felt louder than any screams they heard that night. Remus held back a choking cry as he pushed himself up a cutting wound cross his chest and shoulder slowly healing because of his wolf side

"Severus." He whispered

"C…Check Harry." Was all the vampire whispered, as the wolf crawled on to the bed to check the child. Harry was still breathing but he didn't know what damage she could have done to him, he let out a whimper to the pup before turning to the potion master and knelt by Lily and held her in his arms.

"D…Do you have a healing potion?" Remus asked quietly, looking up at the wolf the vampire slowly pulled out a potion bottle

"Just a drop on your fingertips."

"My fingers tips are covered in blood, he could get infected." Severus nodded and gently laid Lily back down and he moved to the bed.

Pink tears running down the man face as he open the potion bottle and put a drop on his finger before gently pushing the tip of his finger into the child's mouth and rubbing it around his gums. "W…What are we going to do?" Remus asked with a hiccup as he fear tears running down his own face.

"We…We find Potter's journal it might tell us something about how Lily ended up with Vlad's madness."

"V…Vlad madness? But…that is something only vampire can get if they drink bad blood?" He said, Severus shook his head and stood up as Harry started to wake up.

"No, Vlad madness is feeding a normal mortal vampire blood over a long period of time."

"Who would do that?" Remus sat up, the wound almost healed, as he pulled Harry close to him and tried to make sure the boy didn't get close to the blood on his shirt.

"The only man I could think of Dumbledore."

He knew James kept a journal because Black would always teased him about it. Remus looked up at him as he called out "Accio James Potter Journal!" As he arched his wand. A leather bound book came flying out from a draw, Remus hissed as he covered Harry with his arm to stop splinters hitting the boy.

"Severus!" He snarled as the hovered in front of the potion master. James always kept the same book throughout his time in Hogwarts because of the magic that lay with in all he need to do was hide the memory with in the pages.

"We should leave here." He told them,

"We can't leave them like this, we call have to call the Auror?" Remus said, Severus frowned and turned to the child in the wolf's arms and sighed, he held out journal to him.

"Take the book and go back to my home and stay there, once I am done with the Aurors I will be home." Remus was hesitant for a moment and then stood up and left with Harry in his arms, leaving the potion master alone with Lily's body.

When Severus returned to his home he found Remus sat on his sofa wearing one of his shirt while baby Harry slept in his arms. The wolf had a large glass of whisky in his hand as he looked at the dairy. "The Auror's healer conformed what I suspected it was Vlad Madness given to her in the last 6 months, the massive dose last yesterday morning." Remus looked up at him with red puffy eyes,

"I read the Journal." He whispered, Severus looked at the book on table "You should read it." he whispered, as he took another sip of his drink. Wanting just to go to bed Severus knew he need to find out what happen, he picked up the book and sat down next to the wolf.

"How far back do I need to go?" He whispered

"10 months before Harry was born." Remus said, as held Harry closer to him.

Snape looked down into the written pages where he found out that James become pregnant, not Lily but him. It was clear Lily didn't understand what had happen to her husband. Both James and Lily were visiting Lily's stuck up older sister Petunia and her large Husband Venom. ' _I hated the idea of staying with them neither one wanted us there but Lily wanted to patching things up with Petunia so badly, I will just have to grin and bear it and try to stay away from those sausage fingered man_.' James wrote leaving the potion master to frown at the words but then it got worst and added to Severus fears ' _All I wanted was a drink of water nothing else, but he snuck up behind me and reached out to stroked the back of my neck. I spun around and looked at the red face man and felt sick at the look in his eyes. I wished I had my wand but I didn't. I told him to leave me alone if he doesn't want his wife to find out he liked men. But that just got him angry he had grabbed my arm and slammed me back into the kitchen counter where I slipped and hit my head. That pig raped me and I can't even bring myself to tell my wife what he did._ '

Putting the book down the dark haired man turned to the child next to him and Remus who downed the drink and placed it on the small table by the sofa side. "I need to drink." He said he stood back up and walked over to the cabinet and poured himself a glass fire whisky and then downed it one go.

"Severus…" Remus started to say when the fire place lit, before Severus could even react seeing Lucius walk out with a strange look on his face as he see Remus Lupin sat on his sofa wearing one Snape's shirt that hung off his shoulders and a sleeping child in his lap.

"Severus? There you are I heard the Aurors had spoken to you about what happen?" He asked, sliver blue eyes looked between then as Remus amber orbs looked fearful at the blonde man.

"It's okay Remus." Snape said as he pressed a soft hand to the wolf's shoulder. Titling his head Lucius let a smirk jerk his lips

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard what happen to Black then?"

Remus looked up at him with wide eyes he wanted to stand up but couldn't because of Harry "What are you taking about?" He asked with panic…I knew I shouldn't have left him alone…he thought

"Well Dumbledore went to see him and Black snapped when he heard the news about James and Lily, he took out 13 muggles and 3 Aurors less than 5 hours ago." The blonde did enjoy telling the story about Black being arrested and hulled off by Aurors to St Mongos as he tried to bite and claw at their faces. "Something about Vlad Madness." The wolf and looked into the fire place as tears rolled down his face.

"That is enough of that Lucius, tonight had been bad enough."

The vampire had to give Remus a sleeping draft draught and then helped him to his bed chambers to sleep. He then transfigured a chair into a cot and placed Harry into the cot pulling a blanket up and over the boy and then kissed his forehead and then he kissed Remus on the forehead before leaving the room. Lucius was sat waiting for him with a bottle of port on the table and two black glasses "What happen and why is the wolf here?" He asked. Snape told him everything from when he got the strange message from James to finding him dead on the floor. He said about Lily to even calling Remus and then to killing Lily to protect the child.

By the time he finished his story the sun was rising "I don't know what to do know that I know." He asked, as stun as he is the blonde shook his head rubbing his eyes.

"I bet Dumbledore knew what happen to James Potter, how else could he have covered it up so well. We all thought that it was his wife carrying the child. The question reminds Severus what are you going to do with that boy and the wolf? Dumbledore will be looking for him." The potion master was quiet for a while before he spoke

"I am going to blood adopt him, for both Lily and dare I say it James." He said, he was quiet for a moment once again as he thought about his coffee

"A Lupin?" He asked

"I want to adopt him to." They both turned to see the dusty blonde wolf standing there holding a wake Harry. Severus looked at him with wide eyes but smiled weakly

"I will start the paper work them, soon you two will be proud fathers of a baby boy." He grinned at them.


End file.
